


Undisclosed Desires

by carpooldragons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Character of Color, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/pseuds/carpooldragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan didn't think this day would ever come, and now that it's here, he feels like he's crawling out of his skin with nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I saw [mango-llama's](http://mango-llama.tumblr.com/) post on tumblr about wanting a fic of Monty riding Miller. And well..I kind of did the opposite of that, but I hope they still enjoys it!
> 
> This is going to eventually be part of a series of fics exploring Monty and Nathan's relationship, from when they landed on the ground up until wherever the show takes up. I really just wanted to write some of the sexy times first.
> 
> The title comes from the Muse song of the same name.
> 
> Disclaimer: these characters belong to Kass Morgan (though I've not read the novel, so I'm not sure if these two are even in it) and the CW, etc etc. I'm just having a bit of fun with them for a while.
> 
> Also I didn't mark this fic as underage, because I'm going under the assumption that the age of consent on the Ark is at least 16, and I'm imagining Nathan and Monty are both 17.

Nathan's not sure how Monty was able to get them time alone in the dorms all by themselves, but he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth anytime soon. They're sitting pressed together from their thighs down to their sock covered feet - red for Nathan, and black with a hole over the left pinky toe for Monty. 

"I was able to snag this when I went in to give blood the other day, snuck it down the front of my pants," Monty says, uncurling his fingers to show Nathan the small tube filled with a clear substance.

The faded label reads Surgilube. Nathan feels his insides squirm at the thought of what they're going to use it for. His thoughts wonder to how Monty snagged this as well, how he was thinking about what they'd do together with this. The knowledge that Monty wanted to do this with him, finally, has him itching to get started even under the anxiety.

Which, Nathan ponders, is a weird feeling with him. He's used to the touch, macho guy act that he has when he's around Bellamy and their little crew. The same attitude he's brought out around the rest of the kids at Mt. Weather - except for Monty. Monty has just a weird effect on him, making him nervous as a child. But also giddy, and happy. 

He's never been as happy before as when he's with Monty.

"I found an article when I was in the library archives the other day. It was on," Monty raises his hands up and makes aggressive finger quotes, "'alternative' sexualities. It says it's better to use lots of this, so I hope one bottle will do this time."

Nathan just nods mutely. They've been discussing doing this ( _having sex_ , he reminds himself, _I'm going to have sex with Monty Green_ ) for a while now, and it's always been exciting, but being in the present moment when it's about it occur has caused him to clam up.

He's glad it's Monty though. He can't imagine being in this position with anyone else but the boy sitting here next to him, smiling behind his bangs. 

Monty shifts until his knee is up on the bed, pressed into Nathan's hip. Laying the lube back on the pillow, he reaches up to cup Nathan's cheek with one smooth hand. Nathan turns into it to stare at Monty, watching the little expressions flight across his face.

"Do you still want to do this? We can wait if you want. I'd be okay with that, you know," Monty murmurs, before leaning in to press his lips softly to Nathan's, as if to reassure him.  
Nathan responds after a second's hesitation. They share a few chaste kisses, before he pulls back to press his forehead into Monty's.

"No, I still want to do it, seriously. I'm just nervous. First time and all," Nathan says with a chuckle, even as he feels his cheeks light up. He doesn't know why he's this embarrassed - these are all things he's told Monty before, late at night, pressed up against each other back at camp.

"I love seeing you all embarrassed. It's a nice change of pace," Monty laughs, even as he's sliding a hand down to the fly of Nathan's pants, tugging his shirt out of his waistband. At the same time, he's kissing along Nathan's neck, his hand sneaking up to caress Nathan's belly under his shirt. 

Jerking a bit, Nathan feels himself give an involuntary giggle as the ticklish nerves across his belly light up at Monty's touch.

Nathan tilts his head to the side, letting out a gasp as he feels the smooth skin on Monty's chin rasp against his own stubbled jaw. He knows Monty can feel the hard line of his erection pressing against his forearm as Monty works to undo the bottom buttons of his shirt, and he pushes up a bit.

"Mmmm, hello," Monty whispers, redirecting his hand from Nathan's buttons to the erection tenting his pants, squeezing.

They're no stranger to each other's bodies by this point - over the last three months of exploring their relationship, they've done everything except fuck each other. Nathan moans as he thinks about a particular fond memory from a few weeks ago involving Monty's mouth on him.

He hopes there's a repeat of that tonight - it would almost certainly calm him down. 

Monty seems to be thinking along the same lines, because a few seconds later, he's got the zip of Nathan's fly down, as well as the front of his boxer briefs that are almost a tad too big for him. Nathan sighs as he feels the cool breeze waft across the head of his dick as Monty teases it out, before his dark head ducks down. 

Nathan groans as the head of his dick is engulfed in the soft, warm heat of Monty's mouth, and he jumps slightly as Monty's mouth sinks down a little bit more. He was surprised the first time Monty had done this to him, mostly just by how good Monty was.

When he'd asked Monty about it later, Monty had just grinned at him, and whispered, "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, _Miller_."

Nathan hasn't pushed the subject. Yet. 

He's brought back to the present by a particularly hard suck that has his hips arching up off the bed and sends his nerves skittering across his skin. 

"Ugh, Green, if you keep going, I'm gonna come," Nathan whispers, tangling his fingers in Monty's dark hair, tugging upwards as if to pull him off.

Monty doesn't stop though, and actually sinks his mouth down deeper, despite Nathan's words. Suddenly Nathan feels himself hit the back of Monty's throat, causing Monty to gag and pull back. 

"Whoa, whoa, you okay?" Nathan asks quickly, trying to pull Monty up to him to check him out. 

Monty dodges his hands though, clearing his throat, then he's back down and sucking Nathan down his throat again. 

"Oh god, fuck, Monty," Nathan says through gritted teeth, feeling like he's on the edge, his balls drawing up tight to his body. His right hand grasps the bed sheets under him, needing to anchor himself to _something_ , anything at all.

Monty pulls off of him, letting his hand take over for his mouth. The sound is obscene in the quiet dorm room, racking up the tension in Nathan's body even more. His hips thrust up to meet Monty's hand, the rest of his body trapped by his pants.

Then he's coming, eyes shut tight, come smearing and covering Monty's hand. Some of it shoots up to his shirt, but Nathan doesn't even spare a thought for the pain it's going to be to get that out later, or to hide it from anyone.

Peaking one eye open, he watches as Monty lifts his right hand up to his mouth, cleaning it with a few strokes of his tongue. Groaning, Nathan swats his free hand at Monty's face.

"You're obscene, you know that?" 

Monty grins at him, standing up to stretch out his back, before pushing Nathan down onto the bed. Nathan goes with a small "oof!", squirming around as Monty pulls off his pants and tugs his underwear down to the floor.

"Why did you keep going?" Nathan asks, as he unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way, shrugging it off onto the bed, before pushing Monty's hands away from his fly to get his pants open.

"We're 17. Our refractory periods are like that," Monty replies with a snap of his fingers. "Look, I came in my pants while I was doing that."

Nathan looks down at those words and sure enough, there's a wet spot spread across the front of Monty's pants. He's wondering how he missed that, but then again, his mind had been elsewhere. Monty's pants and underwear are off moments later, shoved to the end of the bed. Pushing Nathan's legs apart, Monty settles in with his knees pressed up to the back of Nathan's bare thighs.

Wiggling a bit, Nathan enjoys the feeling of Monty's smooth skin against the hair on the back of his thighs, letting his eyes drift closed at the sensation. That's been one of the biggest joys of his relationship with Monty, being able to explore someone who's so different from him, physically, but so similar at the same time.

Leaning down, Monty catches their lips together once more. Nathan sighs into it, feeling light headed and full of happiness in that moment. He can taste himself across Monty's tongue, and it's just as interesting as the other times this has happened. Not interesting in a bad way though, he muses.

The first time Monty had done that, kissed him after a blowjob, Nathan had been shocked. Even a little bit grossed out. But then he realized, it's another sign of love, that Monty did that for him, and now he wants to share. It makes Nathan feel good.

They keep kissing, slow and wet and deep, as Monty reaches behind Nathan to pick up the forgotten lube. Grasping it with nimble fingers, Monty breaks the kiss, leaning back on his haunches to survey Nathan spread out under him. 

Nathan feels himself go hot at the scrutiny, and a tiny part of him wishes he could close his legs, but then Monty is grinning. Leaning down, he presses a soft kiss to the inside of Nathan's thigh, biting down.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asks with a small gasp, as Monty continues to press biting kisses down his thigh.

"Making this good for you." Monty smiles up at him.

The lube snaps open with a small snick, and then there's a cold finger trailing down Nathan's thigh, where Monty's mouth had been moments before. When it reaches the crease between his ass and his thigh, Monty looks up to make eye contact with Nathan, eyebrow slightly raised.

Nathan nods. "Yeah, go ahead."

The first finger is slow, slow, slow and Nathan wonders if this was in the article Monty read. Either way, he's grateful, because the sensation is so...weird, and different. Not bad, but it's going to take some getting used to. His hands have migrated back down to the bed again, not holding on tight, but anchoring himself.

"You can push down if you want, go at your own pace," Monty murmurs, even as he's applying more lube around his finger, to help slide it in the rest of the way. 

Nathan jerks slightly when he feels Monty's thumb rubbing at his hole, the soft hair there sliding back and forth with the movement. Pushing down into that, Nathan moans quietly, his eyes drifting shut. His body has gotten used to the small intrusion now, and it feels good.

"You okay for the next one, baby?" Monty's voice is low, husky, and Nathan's taken aback for the term of endearment. They've not really done that sort of thing yet, but the blossom of warmth in his belly tells him he likes it.

"Yes...please, go ahead," Nathan responds, pushing down onto Monty's thumb again, this time with a little more vigor that causes Monty to push his thumb into Nathan's perineum.

That, plus the inching in of Monty's second finger, has Nathan gasping loudly. His back arches off the bed, belly pushing forward, and Monty leans down to smack several loud kisses around Nathan's bellybutton. 

Of course, that being one of Nathan's ticklish spots, his gasps turn into breathy giggles.

"God, you're so hot, Miller," Monty says, crooking his two fingers now, and Nathan writhes across the bed, breathing hard.

"Shut up, asshole," Nathan breathes out, but he's grinning, even as his hips push up into the air. 

"I'm being quite serious. You are... _so...hot_." 

Each word is punctuated by a kiss to Nathan's thigh, before Monty starts to suck a bruise next to the juncture of his thigh and groin.

Nathan can feel Monty's ring finger circling his hole now, and he gives another small nod, which is all Monty needs to begin pushing it in alongside the other two. The feeling of fullness is back, but Nathan's grown used to it now, enjoys it.

Reaching up, Nathan rubs his hands along Monty's bare triceps, wiggling down a bit as he does so.

"I think I'm ready to go, Monty," Nathan whispers, thumbs pushing into Monty's shoulder blades.

Monty pauses and looks up, his three fingers inside of Nathan. 

"Are you sure? We can do this a little bit longer."

"Nah, I'm sure. I'm ready for you to fuck me," Nathan responds, beaming at Monty's flummoxed expression.

"Okay, okay, yeah. How do you want to do it? That article said maybe you above me would be good? So you can control the speed and how much you take and..."  
Monty's words are cut off by Nathan smashing their lips together.

"Yeah, I wanna ride you, I think," Nathan blushes at his own words, but he pushes himself up, dislodging Monty's fingers. The hollow feeling is almost like a punch to the gut, and Nathan knows he's got it so bad.

As Nathan moves to kneel on the bed, Monty lays down, rolling over onto his back. Swinging his leg over Monty's hip, Nathan settles down on Monty's thighs. He can feel Monty's erection along his ass crack, and he rubs back against it.

Monty moans at this, hands reaching up to grip Nathan's hips, holding him steady.

Reaching up, Nathan smoothes Monty's bangs back behind his ears, from where they've fallen down in his face with all their movements.

"We, uh..I couldn't find any condoms," Monty confesses, tilting his head back into the pillow.

Nathan freezes at that, hand outstretched. It's not something he's thought a lot about, and he wonders if it's such a big deal. Neither of them have been with anyone besides each other, even if Nathan used to boast to Bellamy about all the ass he got up on the Ark. 

"Well, we've both been in space for seventeen years, and survived several weeks living inside a radiation soaked forest, and we're not sick yet. I think it'll be okay," Nathan muses, settling his hands down on Monty's chest, rubbing at his nipples.

Leaning down a bit farther, Nathan kisses Monty, even as his right hand drifts back to grip Monty's cock, holding it up right. As Monty's tongue sneaks inside Nathan's mouth, the head of his dick pops past the rim of Nathan's hole. 

Nathan moans at that slightly awkward feeling, screwing his eyes shut as he presses his forehead into Monty's. Monty's dick is quite a bit bigger than his fingers, but Nathan doesn't feel empty anymore as he slowly sinks down until his ass is resting completely against the tops of Monty's thighs.

Shifting a bit, Nathan moves until he's comfortable in Monty's lap. When he's got his balance right, he raises up before sliding back down. It takes a few moments before he's got a good rhythm going, and Monty's fingers tighten around his hips.

It hurts less than Nathan expected, and he sends up a silent blessing to whoever will listen that Monty found that article about how to do this properly. It's still kind of weird though, even if it just feels right, this full to bursting feeling. Nathan wants it to go on forever.

"You doing okay, Nate?" Monty asks as he moves his hips to meet Nathan's thrusts downward. 

"You feel so so damn good, you know," Monty continues, as Nathan is nodding along to his original question.

Nathan squeezes down around Monty, and he knows it must feel good by the way Monty's nails dig into his skin. As his rhythm gets more steady, Nathan's thrusts down become faster and faster, and his hands drift up to grab the bed frame above him, giving him something to hold on to. 

The air around them is hot and filled with the mingled sounds of both their harsh breaths and moans, punctuated every so often by a whispered curse. Nathan feels overwhelmed by all the feelings coursing through his body at the moment - pleasure, a bit of pain when Monty's thrusts upward go a little bit deeper than Nathan was expecting. He's so happy though, here with this boy that he loves so damn much. He loves seeing Monty's face morphing with pleasure as they keep going, and he knows he's going to need to see this as much as possible from now on. 

"You're so beautiful, you know?" Monty asks, and it's with a start Nathan realizes they've been staring at each other for a few seconds without even moving. 

"Oh, stop it," Nathan murmurs, squeezing around Monty, which gets him going again. 

The moans reverberate around the room once more, and Nathan really hopes there's no one walking by the dorms now, with the bed frame rocking around them, grating across the floor.

"I think I'm gonna come, Nate..." Monty warns, his hands sliding back to grab a hold of Nathan's ass, holding on tight. 

Throughout all this, Nathan's kind of neglected his own cock, being much more preoccupied with the feel of Monty inside of him. Reaching down, Nathan strokes with his left hand, the right still holding on tight to the frame above him. It only takes a few hard strokes before he's coming all over Monty's belly and his own hand, and then Monty's coming with one more thrust upwards. 

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Monty pants, settling back down on the bed after arching up when he came. "That was amazing."

Nathan laughs, reaching back to grab Monty's dick as he pulls off, flopping down beside Monty on the tiny mattress. Wrapping his arm around Monty's chest, being careful to avoid the come, Nathan lays his head down next to Monty's dark one.

Flailing one arm off the side of the mattress, Monty drags up his shirt and wipes halfheartedly at his stomach, and a bit more careful at Nathan's dick. 

"Thanks," Nathan says with a smile, which Monty leans over to kiss. "I definitely need a shower now though. Your come is leaking out of my ass."

Monty groans at this. "You've got a real way with words, Miller. C'mon, lets go shower then."

"I love you too, _baby_ ," Nathan whispers, kissing Monty quickly before pushing himself off the bed. He holds a hand out to Monty.

Monty's eyes widen though, even as he takes Nathan's hand. Nathan just squeezes his fingers at that - he's not expecting an answer, even if he knows in his heart that he truly does love Monty.

"I love you too," Monty murmurs, as Nathan pushes open the door to the showers.

Nathan turns to him, cocking an eyebrow, as the smile spreads across his face. Leaning forward, he presses his lips to Monty's forehead, a simple gesture that says so much.

They stand next to each other in the shower, close but not touching, giving each other their space after such an intimate moment. 

"Want me to wash your back?" Nathan asks as he scrubs the small bar of soap between his hands, the minty smell wafting up to his nose.

Monty nods, turning around to present the tan expanse of his back to Nathan's gaze. Nathan gets to work, working the suds in with both hands.

"I can't wait til we do that again," Nathan whispers, pressing his lips to Monty's soapy shoulder, biting down lightly, not even minding the taste. "But your ass is mine this time."

Monty laughs loudly, leaning the back of his head back to bump softly into Nathan's forehead.

"Yeah, it totally is."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
